Soffits used in interior construction for enclosing the space above kitchen cabinets and the like, for example, are currently, so far as known, constructed on the job piece-by-piece. This is laborious and time consuming, requiring the measuring, cutting and assembling in place of a multitude of lengths of wooden components usually of two-by-four size, to form a framework whose outer surfaces are then covered with plasterboard such as SHEETROCK. For instance, just to frame up a straight, eight foot length of soffit can easily need three to four hours even by a skilled carpenter. To do the same for a corner is even harder and proportionately more time consuming because of the angles involved. The space enclosed by a soffit, though sometimes used for duct work and electrical cables, is otherwise useless so that the cost in time and materials is great for what largely serves only a cosmetic function.
The chief object of the present invention is thus to eliminate the need for framing in a soffit piece-by-piece on the job and hence to reduce the time and cost involved. Another object of the invention is to provide a selection of preformed soffits which can be brought to the job, easily cut to length and quickly installed.